Del Sol, la Luna y amores imposibles
by Boogieman13
Summary: "Yukino, eres como la luna. Inalcanzable, y aún así bonita." / Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, para Reveire-chan.


Soy de lo peor, quiero que lo sepáis.

Esto lleva escrito desde el sábado de la semana pasada, o sea, un día antes del cumpleaños de mi bonita prometida, **Reveire-chan**, y domingo no pude subirlo. Bueno, ni domingo, ni en toda esta semana. He estado pasando por una mala racha estas semanas (**Rev-chan**, si quieres te explico luego).

Espero que te guste, y siento el retraso. **¡Feliz cumpleaños, bonita!** :)

* * *

_Del Sol, la Luna y amores imposibles._

La noche había jugado con ella, simulando ser como cualquier otra, y sorprendiéndola, no obstante, allá para la mitad. No había pretendido beber todo aquello, pero nadie desafiaba a Lucy Heartfilia y quedaba impune. Desde luego, Natsu no iba a ser el primero que consiguiera salir ileso de aquella.

· · ·

El whisky y Lucy pegaban muy bien. El primero sabía a madera, y la segunda, a rayos de sol, al rocío de primavera. Besarla trajo a su mente recuerdos bonitos de su infancia, le recordó a todas aquellas veces que jugaba sola en el jardín, bajo el sauce, con el astro rey dándole de lleno en la cara, llevándose cualquier rastro de oscuridad y de tristeza. Porque el sol era como Lucy: alegre, vibrante, radiante. A Yukino le encantaba jugar en primavera bajo los primeros rayos de sol del día.

· · ·

Cuando recobró la consciencia, después de la botella de Jack Daniels que bebió, lo primero que sintió fue una boca suave y fría que mordía la suya. Abrió los ojos, y se topó con unas pestañas blancas y unos párpados delicados e igualmente pálidos. Lucy se sorprendió –a sí misma, esta vez– con las manos acariciando una espalda fina, femenina. Le pareció bonita al tacto. Se atrevió entonces a acariciar el pelo del color de la luna, que era suave, casi tanto como la piel de aquella espalda, y, con los ojos aún abiertos, despegó los labios de los ajenos y miró a la mujer que resplandecía como la noche.

-Lucy-sama –escuchó pronunciar un jadeo sabor medianoche–, ¿te encuentras bien?

· · ·

No esperaba que el desconcierto le pareciera tan adorable en ella. De hecho, nunca pensó que la confusión de aquel tipo le fuera a parecer nunca tan delicada y especial. Yukino temía el rechazo, la repugnancia que podría procurar el besar a otra mujer; y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con el pelo enmarañado, el aliento alcoholizado, y la mirada más confusa, bonita y atractiva que había visto en mucho tiempo. Ella era consciente de que Lucy no recordaría el baile que le dedicó, las palabras que le pronunció con una sonrisa, ni el beso casto que le dio en medio del bar.

"Yukino, eres como la luna. Inalcanzable, y aún así bonita."

· · ·

-Sí. Sí, claro, Yukino. Estoy bien.

Llegaban a su mente imágenes, breves flashes de lo que había acontecido hacía apenas unas horas antes en el bar. Yukino observándola, tímida, desde una silla en la barra; la propia Lucy bailando, con el whisky en la cabeza, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, sólo para provocar alguna reacción que no fuera una sonrisa pequeña. Luego recordaba haberse acercado sonriendo hacia ella, Lucy creía recordar haberla invitado a una copa. Más imágenes de bailes, de Yukino a su alrededor, como la luna cuando quiere provocar un eclipse junto al sol.

-¿Crees que esto está mal, Lucy-sama? –La voz de la luna sonaba tan dulce pronunciando su nombre.

· · ·

Definitivamente, era el sol. Lucy era el sol, con su sonrisa que iluminaba estadios, con su piel resplandeciente, con sus caricias cálidas y sus besos. Esos besos que eran capaces de hacer que Yukino, la luna, adquiriese otro color que no fuese el blanco.

-No, Yukino –dijo, en una bocanada de brisa cálida–. No creo que esté mal que la Luna bese al Sol.

Y los besos, el alcohol, la música y las caricias fueron opacados por una mirada que ya no estaba confusa, pero que seguía siendo adorable.

* * *

**Fluff.**

Ya sabes, estaba cansada del angst con estas dos. ¡Si son puro amor!

De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Reveire-chan. :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
